


It was such a good plan

by Iwillputthisasmyusername



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Slytherin Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillputthisasmyusername/pseuds/Iwillputthisasmyusername
Summary: The plan was simple: sit on chair, hat yells Gryffindor, walk to your new home.She had never considered any other plan.





	It was such a good plan

It wasn't something she knew how to do.

She had done it before, countless times in her life, but she couldn't remember how. It was easy and yet, in this moment, impossible. 

Stand up and walk.

Do it.

Just stand up and walk.

How many times had she imagined this moment in the eleven years leading up to it? She would sit down, wear the hat, get up and walk to the table. Easy. But the time had come and she had forgotten how to even stand.

People were starting to notice her: the first year who wouldn’t get off the chair. McGonagall took the hat off her head and guided her to stand and by some miracle her legs held. One step after another she walked in the wrong direction. Not to Gryffindor with her brothers, Harry, and Hermione. Not even to Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. When she sat down at her table there was no cheering like there had been for other first years before her, there was staring and whispers of blood traitor. As she sat there, too sick to her stomach to eat and surrounded by hundreds of people, she felt more lonely than she had that last year in the Burrow after Ron had gone off to school and she had been alone with her parents for the first time; she felt more alone than she ever had in her life.


End file.
